Lost
by duckie111290
Summary: Hermione wants to tell Ron something, but never does. When Ron disappears will all hope be lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**.

**Lost**

**By Maria Weasley**

**Chapter 1**

I ran into my room. I was scared. All I could think of was the awful events that took place that day. I cried. I could barely see. I missed him. I wish I told him the truth when I had the chance. However, I did no such thing. Instead of telling him, he got taken away. He got taken away to save me. Dark robes. Green lights. Laughter. Screaming. Crying. It all seems to be a blur, but all I know my one love is now gone.

There was a knock on my door that interrupted my thoughts, I went over and unlocked the door. It was Mrs. Weasley. She had a book of healing spells in her hand. I sat down, and she quickly and quietly tapped her wand on the big cut that was below my eye and healed it. I looked the plump woman in the eyes, I could tell she wanted to cry, but she was fighting back the tears till she was alone. She smiled a sort of half smile at me, and left the room.

I went back to crying. I cried and cried. I can't believe I didn't say anything to his mother, it's like I didn't know what to say, which is quite unbelievable for me.

I started crying harder, I couldn't stop. I felt horrible. I walked into the bathroom, and knelt down by the toilet. I started gagging. I wish I could stop this pain, but I couldn't. I started to throw up. Finally my stomach was empty and I couldn't cry anymore. So I went in and lay down on my baby blue comforter. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

When I woke again later, I rolled over and looked at the window. It was dark out, so I glanced at my clock. Seven o'clock. I got out of bed and turned on the light. There was talking downstairs. Silence. My stomach rumbled, because I had nothing in it. I pulled my loosely curled, brown hair into a messy ponytail, and went downstairs. The hallways were dimly lit, and there was a sadness feeling lingering in the hallways. I walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. The fireplace in the kitchen was glowing, and the Weasley family was sitting around the table. Mrs. Weasley saw me walk in, and said, "Hermione dear, how are you feeling?" I gave her a small smile and said, "A lot better thank you." She pulled me over to the table and got me a plate of food. I slowly ate my mashed potatoes, because it was the only thing that looked satisfying. I looked around the table, Fred and George, were sitting next to each other, and George was holding an ice pack on his eye. Fred looked tired. Ginny was sitting next to them; her eyes were red from crying. Mrs. Weasley was sitting across from her and was tearing her napkin apart, sniffling. Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie were there, so I decided to break the silence and ask, "Not to be rude, but where are Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at me with her normal warm smile, and said, "Dear you aren't being rude. Bill and Charlie went to go retrieve Harry from his aunt and uncle's house around midnight. Arthur is with Remus, and other members of the Order looking for—R—Ron." She started crying again, and walked out of the kitchen. I lowered my eyes and finished my potatoes, even though I wasn't really hungry. I felt guilty. Ginny was staring at me, and I knew why she was watching me. It was because she knew I was in love with her older brother, Ron. I looked at Fred and George and meekly said, "I'm sorry for hurting you two in anyway." When they tried to keep me safe I was kicking and punching and I think I gave George the black eye. They smiled their mischievous smile and replied, "No worries Hermione. We just learned to avoid ever trying to beat you up." I moved over to be closer to Ginny, Fred, and George. We talked and waited for any and all news, or Harry. Whatever came first, we didn't mind, but we all secretly wanted it to be news.

Ginny kept looking at the clock on the wall. After she looked at it for the fifth time, I decided to glance up at it also. It was 10:30. I was cold. I stood up and walked towards the fire place. I looked at the calendar hanging on the wall; it was July 15, 1997. Tomorrow was Harry's seventeenth birthday. Ron might not be here to celebrate it, and they are best mates. I have a feeling I am going to start crying again. I say good night, and walk upstairs. As I walk towards my bedroom, I glance into Ron's bedroom. It was empty, I caught site of the picture of me and him that was taken a few days ago. Ginny found a Muggle camera and was taking pictures. She came into the study, and said she wanted to take our picture. Ron started tickling me, and I was laughing. Ginny took the picture. Then we developed the film, and then showed the pictures to everyone. Then Ron stole the picture of us and duplicated it. He took his copy and framed it. I smiled remembering how much fun we had. It was another one of those times when I could have told him.

I walked into my bedroom, and sat down by the window and looked out. I watched the dark night sky fill with stars. I thought about everything that happened that day. I thought of how we were walking down Diagon Alley. How he was walking really close to me and his hand kept hitting mine. We were talking. Then I turned to face him, and said, "Ron I have to tell you something." Then there was a crack, and a group of Death eaters were standing in the middle of Diagon Alley. They started attacking people, and they came after me. Ron pushed me out of the way and I hit my eye. Fred ran up too me and helped me into their shop. Then I saw them take Ron, and then I woke up on the kitchen floor. I just stared at the sky, and soon fell asleep.

A bit later, I woke up because I heard noise coming from downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Harry. He smiled at me, and gave me a big hug. I started crying again, and he comforted me. Mrs. Weasley made Harry eat, and then Harry and I headed upstairs into the study. He asked me if I was okay, and I told him no. Then I explained that I felt guilty about not telling Ron that I loved him. I explained everything. He sat there and listened quietly, nodding his head every once in a while.

Around two, Mrs. Weasley came in and told us to head to bed. I said good night, and headed to my bedroom. I lay down on my bed, and rolled on my side. Soon falling asleep.

**Author's Note: The title might change. I don't know yet. But I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**.

**Lost**

**By Maria Weasley**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, I awoke with the sound of birds chirping, and I felt a bit better. Then I remembered the events from yesterday. I rolled over to look at the alarm clock and it read 9:30. I sat up and got out of bed, and walked out of my room to take a shower. After my shower I went back in and got dressed. As I walked past my dresser, I saw a necklace that Ron had given me for my seventeenth birthday. It was a silver locket, with my name engraved on it. I picked it up and put it on. I wore it every now and then just because well it was pretty, and Ron gave it too me. I went downstairs for breakfast. As I neared the kitchen I heard talking and crying. I knew something has happened but I was afraid to go in and find out. Something touched me on the shoulder. I jumped and turned around. It was Harry. His bright green eyes showed despair, while you could tell he just rolled out of bed by the fact his jet black hair was standing on all ends. "I just went upstairs to look for you and tell you to be careful when walking into the kitchen," he said. "I figured that Mrs. Weasley would be a mess now because of the fact that Ron was still missing," I replied. "I am trying to forget, but I can't because I feel horrible." Harry put his arm around me and rubbed my back.

Together we walked into the kitchen to face the worst news yet. The Weasley family was sitting around the kitchen table in dead silence. Remus Lupin, looking older and grayer then normal, looked up at us, and stood. "Can I talk to you too for a moment in private?" he said in a monotone voice. We followed him into the parlor that was right off the entrance hall. We sat down, but he remained standing. I tucked my brown and lightly curled hair behind my ears. "I'm sorry to say this but we can't find any trace of Ron. We don't know what happened or anything. Most of the people in the area didn't see anything because the smoke was really bad. We looked all night for him; we used all our sources to figure out where he was. We don't honestly know where he is. Again, I'm sorry," he said. As he said all that I got more and more upset, and time just sort of slowed down. I started crying again, and Harry put his arm around me. I just cried. I never had a chance to tell him I loved him. I never said a word about it; in fact all we ever did was bicker. He didn't know how I felt. At this moment, however, I feel absolutely horrible.

The rest of that week, I felt horrible. I had absolutely no idea what was going on and where anything or anybody was. I sat all day either in my room or the drawing room, just thinking. Thinking about all the memories Ron and I shared together. How we had all those stupid fights that would involve us not talking for weeks. How I wanted to make him jealous in the fourth year by going to the ball with Victor Krum. How we fought last year about lavender and everything else. Memories. That is all they are memories that we will just be with me forever. I never really liked any other guy, but Ron. The memories of me and him will stay with me forever. Hopefully he will come home one day. The rest of the summer passed without much excitement. Harry was forbid to search for Horocruxes. A few weeks after he arrived, he received a letter that Dumbledore left. It told him that all the remaining Horocruxes are at the school, which should be reopening in the fall. When it came time for us to get school supplies, I didn't go. I didn't want to see the spot where I lost Ron. I didn't do very much. Mrs. Weasley offered to buy my school supplies and I thanked her as I handed her a list of what I needed it. My head was spinning with how I was going to be able to go back to school. Mrs. Weasley started crying the other day when she received Ron's letter which told her that he was made Head Boy. I was made Head Girl, and Harry was made Quidditch Captain. Hogwarts didn't know that Ron was missing; it was never in the Daily Prophet. Nobody knew but us. It was going to be hard going back to a school that was oblivious to the tragic summer that year.

On August 30, I started packing to go back to school. I put all my belongings in the trunk to go back to school. I took the photo of me and Ron that Ginny had given me and I put it in my trunk also. I put my clean robes, and new school books in the trunk. When I was done, I pulled the trunk out of my room and down the stairs. I didn't use my magic like I was allowed to. I did it the Muggle way. The way I thought was the best at the moment, because I was rather upset. I went into Harry's bedroom, where he was still packing, slowly. I sat down on the foot of his bed, and said, "Do you think things will be different this year?" Harry looked back at me and gave me a small smile and replied, "Yes, I do. Ron is gone and so is Dumbledore. I've lost too many people that are close to me that it isn't going to really bother me, because I lost my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and now my best friend. I lost all of them because of me and this stupid prophecy. I honestly wish that Voldemort would die or I would die. I don't care anymore." I looked at him as tears welled up in my eyes. I got up and made for the door, when I felt him grab my arm and pull me into a hug. "Hermione, I'm sorry. It's just that this is getting ridiculous. I am tired of losing everybody because of Voldemort. I want everything to be normal. I want a mom and dad, I want my best friend back," he said. I knew deep down that Harry was even more affected then I was by this, but he wasn't showing it. I looked down into his trunk, and there laid one of Ron's Chudley Cannons Quidditch player figurines.

The next day, we caught the Hogwarts Express. Harry and I found a compartment and sat in it for the ride. Every so often, some one would stop by and say hi. Neville came in a bit after the lunch trolley. "Hi, Harry! Hi, Hermione! How was your—Wait where is Ron?" he said. Harry explained as I just sat there staring out the window. "I hope he comes home soon," Neville said as he was leaving. So do I, Neville, so do I. I thought as we rode along the country side. There wasn't very much said on the train. When we got close to the school, we changed, and then stepped off the train and got in a carriage. Head Boys and Girls wouldn't pick up their duties until they got to the castle. We ran into Luna, as we were waiting for a carriage. "I'm sorry about Ron," Luna said, "Neville told me. He said he ran into you as he was heading to our compartment." I just nodded my head, to show I understood. When we got to the castle we went into the Great Hall, where we found the tables to be where they normally were. Harry and I sat down among the rest of the seventh years, and waited for the sorting to begin. Ron would normally be complaining about being hungry, and as I thought about this, Harry was being questioned about Ron. Harry told them that they don't know where he is and if they did Ron would be here right now. Everybody got quiet when the first years headed in. I watched the sorting with mild fascination. I didn't eat much that night, either, in fact I didn't' touch anything. "Hermione you must eat something," Harry would say between every other bite. I just shook my head no.

After dinner, the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, stood up. She waited for quiet, and when it did get quiet did she start speaking. "We have many announcements. You have all been informed of the new safety measures that Hogwarts is taking. Please follow all of them. There is a list of forbidden items on Mr. Filch's door. Please be sure to check that out. Quidditch sign-ups are being held starting tomorrow and continuing to September 10th, please talk to your house Quidditch Captain for more details. You will notice that we are missing a seventh year student who should be at the moment Head Boy of the Gryffindor house." Here it comes I kept thinking. Exactly what I was dreading was going to happen. "Ron Weasley. He went missing in mid-July, and we all hope that he makes a safe return home. The new Head Boy will be notified when the decision is made." I looked down and felt ready to cry. I felt a tear roll down the side of my face. I wiped the tear and waited for us to be dismissed. When we were dismissed, I led the first years to our Common Room. I went upstairs to unpack and go to bed. I lay down on my bed, and that was the last thing I remember. Just like the rest of the school year seemed to be.

**Author's Note: This might be a rubbish chapter but I was half out of it, cause I was helping my friend write an essay on Of Mice and Men. Sorry...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**.

**Lost**

**By Maria Weasley**

**Chapter 3**

Seventh year seemed to pass by real quick. Harry and I would go to classes and do homework. Then Harry would go to Quidditch practice while I did my Head Girl duties. The homework was tremendous, just like it was in fifth year. I remembered how Ron would put it off, and I would secretly be hoping that Ron would come over and ask to copy my homework. Harry didn't really ask to do that, he would do it himself. I would though secretly read through it and correct it. Just as I would of done for Ron. I missed Ron more then anything. I would think about him all the time, especially at night. At first, I would revisit the day I saw him continuously, and try and figure out why I didn't say anything when I had the chance. As the months went by though I didn't think so much about it, all I really thought about was him. By December, I was asked out by two different guys, and each guy got a no. After Christmas, there was barely anytime to think, because we were preparing for our NEWTS.

There were two months left of school, when Harry kept getting visions of Voldemort torturing Ron. He would get upset easily, and was always on edge. Finally, on March 1, did Voldemort decide to strike. We don't know why he chose that day, but we figure that we would all be emotional. He entered Hogwarts during breakfast. Harry and I just sat down when there was a loud bang in the Entrance Hall, all the teachers ran out in the hall, and we could see red and green lights being admitted from the wand. Harry and I ran out of the Great Hall, to be greeted by numerous Death Eaters. Harry hurriedly started sending curses and hexes in different directions, while I started dueling with Bellatrix Lestrange. She sent a curse at me making me fly five feet back, and Neville stepped in for me. When I turned around, there was Lucius Malfoy. I looked at him, and I knew instantly why he looked the most familiar. He was looking at me and he said, with a cold tone, "Your boyfriend wouldn't be too happy if he saw you were losing you pizzazz Ms. Granger. He would be quite disappointed. I've never seen you not block a curse like that." Then he started laughing, and I sent a curse at him. I wasn't exactly sure what curse I sent at him, but I sent one at him. One thing led to another, and I was dueling Lucius Malfoy. I yelled, "Stupefy!" and he fell to the ground frozen. Then I put the charm, so that he couldn't move or get unstupefy on him. I looked around the Entrance Hall for a moment and saw many teachers and students lying on the floor. I saw many different Death Eaters lying on the floor. Then a chill came over the Entrance Hall. I looked up and there was Wormtail, and Voldemort. Wormtail flicked his wand yelling, "CRUTACIOUS" and I fell to the ground screaming in pain. I laid there weak and unable to move. Wormtail got hit with a spell by an Auror that was lying on the floor a few feet away. Harry and Voldemort started dueling. I was unable to speak. I couldn't move. I watched the curse go flying back and forth. Then as Voldemort yelled, "AVADA KERVDA!" I watched the look on Harry's face. He destroyed the last remaining horocruxes, and ducked. The curse hit the armor and reflected hitting Voldemort square in the Chest. He fell over and died. There was no way he could come back now, because all the Horcruxes were destroyed. I looked at Harry as he collapsed. I felt lightheaded, and I could hear footsteps. The room slowly went black.

When I awoke I was laying in a bed in St. Mungo's. I looked around and saw Harry standing to my right with bandages on his cuts, and a black eye. Next to him was Ginny who didn't look as bad, but had a few bandages as well. I looked up at Harry, and smiled. He smiled back, and then he said, "Voldemort is gone." I was happy, because now we have no worries. Harry explained how after Voldemort was defeated, he fell, but was still conscience. Apparently there were Aurors, standing where they couldn't be seen, and when they saw the curse reflect, they all came out and cheered. The wizarding world has been celebrating since."

I quietly asked, "How many people died or were wounded?" Harry looked at me and got quiet. He was probably thinking on how to tell me. "Twenty people were injured, and about eighty people were killed," Harry told me in nearly a whisper. "Do I know any of them?" I asked quietly. Ginny started crying. Harry looked like he was going to start crying, "Hermione, Neville died, while fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. Then Luna was killed by Malfoy, Snape killed McGonagall, and then loads of other students and Aurors were killed." I started to cry. There was a knock on the door, and a nurse appeared. "Hermione needs her rest dears you can visit her later," and she disappeared. As Harry and Ginny stood up to leave, I asked, "Did they ever find Ron?" Harry looked back and said, "Not yet, they are talking to Death Eaters trying to find him." With that Harry followed Ginny out of the room.

I started crying again, not only because they haven't found Ron but also because many of the people I know died. I was depressed. I couldn't think straight. I wanted Ron, and that is all. Nobody else would be able to help me feel better. I rolled onto my side with tears streaming down my cheeks. I drifted into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. I was really busy lately because I started working and a lot has happened. Sorry again if this isn't the best chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**.

**Lost**

**By Maria Weasley**

**Chapter 4**

After being in the hospital for three long and boring weeks, I was finally able to go back to school. It was weird walking back to school, after what happened a few weeks ago. Three weeks is a short amount of time. Three months is a bit longer, and might be the start of the healing progress. Eleven months, almost one year, is still not that long. There is no time to heal much, especially if it was something dear to you. It was now the first week of June, that meant the fifth and seventh years were going to be sitting there exams that week. I was nervous, and I would accept anything with open arms to distract me from the events that happened nearly a year ago. I studied a lot while I was in the hospital. I had visitors daily so it wasn't like I was lonely. Harry and Ginny were there frequently, and so were the rest of the Weasleys. At night, I kept seeing Ron, he seemed fine, but it wasn't the Ron I was used to. I missed him a lot. When Hogwarts finally reopened, I looked foreword to my exams and graduating. I've been working so hard for this moment. As Head Girl I had to make a speech to the rest of my class. All the seventh year Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and my own class, Gryffindor. I started working on it the night before the final battle, but now that things have changed I felt that it had to be more personal now.

I walked into the Entrance Hall, and waited in the swarms of students waiting to take their NEWTS. It was weird standing in the Entrance Hall, and it was very quiet. The doors to the Great Hall opened and there is where we took our NEWTS. Hours later, we walked out, and I was confident I did well. They weren't really that hard. You just needed to study. During lunch, Harry and I went outside and sat by the lake. We didn't talk much, we were just thinking. We knew that we were graduating in two weeks and it seemed like so much sooner. We always figured that Ron would be graduating with us. It seems like this wasn't going to happen. It was going to be a tough day; we would be missing quite a few of our classmates. The bell rang, Harry and I headed back into the castle to finish our NEWTS.

Two weeks later, the Gryffindor Common Room was in complete chaos. All the younger students were packing their belongings, while the seventh years were getting ready for graduation. I put on my graduation dress; it was a light pink, about knee length. I put my school robes on and brushed my hair. Then I put on my hat. I looked at myself and took a deep breath. I grabbed my speech and walked down to the common room, where I saw Harry waiting for me. We left the common room and headed downstairs. When we arrived in the Entrance Hall, there were parents and students talking and chatting, they were waiting for the ceremony. I glanced around looking for my parents, I couldn't find them. Harry nudged me, saying, "Hermione, they are over there with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." At that moment, my parents turned around and waved, Harry and I headed towards them. I got a bone crushing hug from my parents and one from Mrs. Weasley. Harry was talking to Remus, who showed up to be his 'parent' for the day and Tonks was with him. Tonks was about six months pregnant, and her hair was an auburn color. She smiled at me, and changed her nose to look like a pig's snout, and back to her regular nose. I giggled and she winked at me. We still had twenty minutes till the ceremony. When the doors opened to the Great Hall, there were rows of chairs, with an aisle leading down the center. There were chairs marked with red, yellow, blue, and green, for the students to sit in. They however weren't in a group. You had to find your name on a chair. I found mine. I was in the front row, I figured it was so I could get to the podium that had a purple cloth and the Hogwarts crest on it. I found my seat. Harry was sitting right behind me. Professor McGonagall, walked up to the podium, and waited for everyone to get quiet. When it did get quiet, she started speaking.

_"Today is a very special day for these students, who have proven themselves worthy students. They are all special and will do the wizarding world, some good now. Many of them are preparing to get jobs in the Ministry and in other areas of work. I, myself, remember their first day here at Hogwarts, seven years ago. They were all young and nervous. They didn't know each other. They were curious, and now here they are young adults…"_ That is the last that I remembered from her speech. I started thinking. I thought how graduation, was not how I always dreamt of it too be. I always imagined Ron here with us. I guess things aren't always what you think or want them to be. I thought of all the adventures, me, Harry, and Ron had, while we were at Hogwarts. There was the troll incident, and fluffy, in the first year. Second year, I got petrified so I don't remember much, except Lockhart. Third year, there was the constant fighting and Sirius. Fourth year was the Triwizard Tournament and more fighting. Fifth year was the DA and Umbridge. Then in sixth year, more fighting, and Dumbledore's death. Now, seventh year, and there wasn't memories with all three of us. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and Harry was telling me to go and make my speech. I walked up and Professor McGonagall smiled at me. A quick scan of the Great Hall showed that a lot of different people that had an influence on us during our seven years were here. Madam Maxine, and Victor Krum, to name a few.

_"Hi,--I just want to say thank you all for coming out today,--it means a lot to all of us I am sure. Anyways, so seven years ago, we came to Hogwarts and got sorted. We have been through a lot of different yet weird things over the past seven years. We had a troll, the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, Dementors, Triwizard Tournament, Educational Decrees, and Voldemort. Yet, somehow we always managed to pull through and make the best of the year. In the past year, we lost beloved friends, yet we stayed close. We always had fighting among Houses, and in the past few weeks we made a strong bond. I think it is because we all need to be there for each other. Friends have had a major impact on our lives here at Hogwarts; they were people you talked to during break and lunch. You went to Hogsmeade with them, and you hung out with them while doing homework or attending Quidditch games. We need to always remember our friends, even when we are old, or in a different country. We can't forget them, because they will always be there for you. In total we have lost six great friends in the past year. They are Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Lavender Brown, Gregory Goyle, and Ron Weasley._

_I hope that you remember them and all of us, as you proceed in life. I want to wish you the best of luck and my congratulations. Thank you."_ There was silence. Then the Great Hall broke out in applause. I smiled, and walked back to my seat. I sat down. Then

Rufus Scrimgeour walked up to the podium and said, "When I call your name please stand." Then he started reading names. "Hermione Granger." I stood, and in my hands my diploma appeared. "Harry Potter." I looked back at Harry and he too received his diploma.** "**Blaise Zabini. Now I present to you, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Class of 1998." There was applause, and all the students threw their hats in the air.

Afterwards, all the seventh years were in the Entrance Hall, saying good bye to their friends. Promising to keep in touch, like every other year, except this time we weren't coming back. I lost track of Harry when I was saying good bye to Seamus. When I turned around Harry was kissing Ginny. I smiled. I knew that now Voldemort was gone, they would get back together. I walked towards Luna, and gave her a hug. We talked for a bit. Then it was time for the seventh years to leave. It was a tearful event, because now everything was going to be different. We weren't going to see each other again, and we would be on our own. Harry was going to Grimmuald Place to make it habitable. While I was going home with my parents. I hugged Mrs. Weasley goodbye, when I saw her. She said she would keep in touch and we were welcomed to come over any time. She was sad. You could tell that she really wanted her youngest son to graduate from Hogwarts with his friends. However that didn't seem possible. She was still waiting for news about Ron. The Aurors have been searching for him as well as other Death Eaters. All there leads haven't led them to him yet. It was getting frustrating. I went to bed when I got home, hoping that one day I would see Ron again.

**Author's Note: Here it is folks. I had a major writer's block while I was writing Hermione's speech. I wrote it while I was cleaning earlier today.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**.

**Lost**

**By Maria Weasley**

**Chapter 5**

I opened the door to my tiny flat, located in the center of London, to find five messages on my answering machine. I walked over and hit the play button, as I looked through my mail. I received a postcard from my parents, they were in Hawaii. I had an invitation to Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnegan's wedding. The first message was from my mother confirming lunch on Saturday, the second message was from Michal my coworker, and the third one was from Ginny. It said, "Hermione I know you are at work but can you give me a call as soon as you get this message." I wanted to listen to the rest of the messages first; the next one was from Harry. This said, "I figured Ginny already called you but listen you need to call back, because we need to talk to you." This was getting odder and odder. The last message was from Ginny again, saying, "I'm going crazy you need to call now."

I was completely baffled by what was so important. Harry and Ginny have been engaged for two months. Two years after Ginny graduated. Harry was in his final stage of training to be an Auror and Ginny was training to be a Healer. I, myself, was heading up the employment ladder, at the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Mysteries. I called Ginny back. She answered on the first ring. "Hi, can you meet me at St. Mungo's. Why?? Is Harry okay, your brothers, your parents?" I got silent waiting for an answer. "Yeah they are all fine. Actually, they found Ron, and well he's asking for you." I dropped the phone in shock. As I sat down and continued listening to Ginny, she told me that she will be waiting for me in a half hour at St. Mungo's. I quickly fixed my hair and makeup, and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Then I apparated.

When I arrived at St. Mungo's, I found Ginny in a sweatshirt, and sweatpants, with her red hair pulled in a messy ponytail. Harry was looking quite anxious and he seemed to be preoccupied with his thoughts. When Ginny saw me, she ran up and gave me a hug. Then dragged me upstairs to Ron's room. When we got upstairs, the whole Weasley family was sitting in the waiting room. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and gave me a hug. She started telling me, how they found Ron. Apparently he was in Malfoy's basement for about 9 months. He knows who he is, who people are, but he forgot conveniently what happened in the past few years. He was tortured, and had a lot of scars. Mrs. Weasley told me to not to get upset, because it will upset him. I nodded my head.

The nurse stepped out, and said, "Miss Granger, you can go see Ron now." I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued into the room. The thoughts that were running through my head were all messed up. All I know was that I was thinking about how lucky I got, when it came to being able to see Ron again. I couldn't believe this day was finally coming true. I wanted to know if he changed. Did he look older? Is his personality different? Is he the same Ron I knew growing up? I opened the door, and walked in. What I saw I thought I would never see again.

Ron was lying in a hospital bed, with a grin on his face that lit up the room. When he saw that it was me, he smiled and said, "Hey there Mione. Long time no see?" I walked over to him and gave him the biggest hug ever. He laughed. He and I talked. He wanted to know what I've been up to over the last few years. He kept glancing at my hands, to see if I was married or not. I told him that I missed him, and he said he missed me more then anything. Then I started debating. Do I tell him, what I meant to tell him 3 years ago? Do I tell him that he is my every thought, and how I love him? Do I wait and risk losing him again? I must have gotten silent, because when I came back to Earth, Ron was waving his hand in my face. "Earth to Hermione!" he was shouting. I playfully slapped his hand away. "What are you thinking about?" he asked me. "Oh just stuff," was my response. Soon after the rest of the Weasleys came in, and joined us. We were truly happy again. When we were leaving that night, I bent over Ron and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Ron," I said, and walked towards the door. "Hermione will you come and visit me tomorrow?" Ron asked. "Sure," I replied, and then I left, "I love you!" I whispered. I smiled, and went downstairs to the Apparation Station, so I could go home.

When I arrived home, it was almost midnight. I sat down and ate a light dinner, well it was PBJ but you get the picture. Then I got into my PJs and got in bed to read a book. I immediately drifted into sleep. Then I dreamt of my future, which this time involved Ron, and I was happy. Then next day, was Saturday, that meant no work. I woke up around seven thirty, and went to make coffee. I sat on the balcony that overlooked the river, and drank my coffee. I just thought about Ron and life in general. I didn't leave the balcony until my phone rang. I went in and answered it. It was my mother. She called to tell me that her and my father weren't going to be available for dinner that night, because my father decided to take my mom on a surprise vacation. I didn't mind. I was going to go visit Ron. I went inside and showered, afterwards pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I had to go grocery shopping and run a few more errands before I could go and see Ron.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. School however has been like deadly, and I had a lot happening. Sorry if this isn't the greatest, but I seemed to have lost my original chapter. Kind of mad about that. Anyways, hope you enjoy, and I might update soon. I have a decision to make though first.**


End file.
